batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusaders (Web Series)
Plot Gotham is a place where horror is born and fear is to be conquored by the age of six, or else your dead. In these dark times, only a few people are brave enough to stand up and fight the evil that strike the city. The names of these people are, The Crusaders. The team of law enforcing vigilantes were lead by an unknown voice that connects them all together. The team consist of Richard Grayson, an ex-circus acrobat who joined the police force at a young age, Jason Todd aka Red Hood, a street kid that has a taste for criminal blood and has a viloent temper, and Stephine Brown aka Spoiler, a daughter of a crime boss that after running away decided to help the people her father was hurting. This team is tough and ferce, and all act under one goal, to save Gotham. Cast Protagonists *Windsor Fravel ..... Detective Richard Grayson *Hunter T. Candelaria ..... Jason Todd/ Red Hood * Julia Akers (rumored) ..... TBA Secondary *Jackson Parker ..... Detective James Gordon * Savannah Wilson..... Vicki Vale Villains *William N. Hutson ..... Roman Sionis/ Black Mask *Austin M. Davis ..... Bane Dorrance *Jesse Mitchell ..... Jack White * Daniel Ziemher (rumored) ..... Edward Nigma/ Riddler *Samuel Moore (rumored) ..... TBA Episodes Season 1 #Intimidation Game (2014) #*The team of The Crusaders run into trouble as one of their team members has been killing more then he needs to, Red Hood. So the dark shadow voice asks the other members to confront Red Hood and convice him to change his ways. #Dictel (rumored 2014) #Rory's First Kiss (rumored 2014) #Magnus Rex (rumored 2015) Season 2 (rumored) #Triumphant (rumored 2015) #DarKnight (rumored 2015) #Wonderland (rumored 2016) #Deadline (rumored 2016) Trivia *The series has gone through a lot in it's development: From a typical Batman story, to the version of ''Just Imagine Stan Lee's: Batman, ''to being based on the 1950s silver-age version. Currently the film has gone a huge departure, and the film had been reported to be similar to a horror movie. Hunter T. Candelaria has said on his Facebook wall, "It was brought to my attention by Chris R. Notarile, that the great John Carpenter was approached to direct Batman. Thank you Chris for telling me, and now I'm interested in diving into this piece of history." The series will be a companation of his original idea of the original 1950s Earth-One story, but will now also take a darker root that not too many have seen before. * A second season is talked about by Hunter Candelaria, "... I would love to do another set, but with an unknown future of the current season we might have to stop after episode-one, even though I would love to at least complete part one season-one... If I was to continue though, I would entitle them off the canceled movie titles, plus two of my own." *The series costume, although shown in black and white, is black and a light shade of brown. This change is because Hunter has claimed that he wanted to have Batman more bat like- which includes the color of the suit- but the outcome hadn't been exactly what he wanted as he wanted a cowl to feature more like a bat - with a bat like nose and ears- so he had brought back the look to the traditional look it has always been. *The film's production dates were screwed up, due to actor's and Hunter schedule in particular, causing the film to be pushed back to June of 2014. Photos & Videos